神二 ABO BLEU DE CHANEL
by NARICOMET0617
Summary: 神二18R
1. Chapter 1

广播节目结束后，木村邀请他偏爱的后辈到自己常去的饭店用餐。  
"那就多谢前辈款待啦~"  
木村好笑地看着对面歪着头、眼睛晶亮的看着自己的后辈。  
"娜莉可真像一只占了便宜后还卖乖的小猫。"  
"欸—娜莉很穷的，尼酱可不许反悔哦—"  
"尼、酱？"听到这个称呼，木村晃了下神，看着对面在撒娇的小调皮鬼，一时没忍住，上手就去捏了他的脸。  
明明是beta，二宫和也却比任何omega都会撒娇，木村心想。

酒过三巡，二宫把头放在叠放在桌子上的双手上，两颊娇艳绯红、眼神迷蒙却带着笑意地看向他。  
"尼酱~娜莉要给尼酱变魔术。"  
木村揉了揉二宫的头，宠溺地对他说："那就让我见识见识娜莉魔法师的厉害。"  
二宫用他圆润的小肉手灵活地摆弄着纸牌，沉浸在他自己创造出的神奇世界。

木村无心于魔术，因为他完全被娜莉酱可爱的样子吸引住了。手法成功后流露出得意的神色，眼神中讨要夸奖的可爱模样…这个孩子太勾人了，木村心里有些痒意。

二宫突然瞪大了眼睛，他用手捂住脖子，猛地站了起来。  
"前辈我去趟洗手间！" 然后慌慌张张的跑了出去。  
木村闻到了一股清甜的柑橘气味，他看向包间敞开的门，若有所思地笑了。啊，他的娜莉可真是个有意思的男孩子。

过了大概有二十分钟，二宫还没有回来，木村有些焦躁，他疾步走向洗手间。洗手间里充盈着omega甘甜清香的柑橘味信息素，一股火一下窜向这个成熟alpha的下身。木村定了定神，敲了敲唯一一间紧闭的门。  
"娜莉开开门，是我，你怎么样了？还好吗？"  
"唔…前辈…娜莉好难受…啊…快救救娜莉…"  
二宫挣扎地打开门，又无力地跌坐回马桶盖上。

木村看到被发情期折磨着的二宫心疼不已。二宫满脸通红眼睛紧闭，难受得哼哼唧唧。  
他洗的松垮的白T恤已经被大量的汗液浸湿而变得透明，隐隐约约可以看见胸前两颗艳红色挺立着的乳粒。  
二宫穿着宽松的短裤，主人的动作却使得裤口卷到了膝盖上面，柔软白嫩的大腿都露出来了。情潮催出的蜜汁已经把裤子的裆部染成深色。汹涌的欲望使得二宫在自己崇拜的前辈面前都无法自控地分泌出大量汁水。裤子布料已经吸不住这样多的蜜汁了，淫水滴滴答答地落在了瓷砖上。二宫羞耻的两颊红的像要滴血。

"啊…好难受…"  
连二宫夹着人字拖的圆润的脚趾都染上了粉红色，并且难受地蜷了起来。在他可爱的小肉脚旁，是三支空掉的抑制剂。木村眉头紧皱，既生气又心疼。

脱下外套，把二宫包裹起来，小心地抱在怀里。  
本就处于发情期的omega被alpha的信息素包围着，二宫的身体更软了。他用手指不断绞着木村的上衣。  
"尼酱…救救娜莉…尼酱…快帮帮我…" 二宫完全被情欲控制住了。  
木村紧抱住在他怀里蹭来蹭去不断作乱的omega，拍了下他的小屁股以示警告，没想到二宫却爽得射了出来。

叫了一辆车，木村把二宫藏在怀里。幸好司机是个beta，不然后果不堪设想。

快速打开房门，把二宫轻放在床上，除去他身上湿溻溻的衣服裤子。  
二宫被发情热折磨的没有力气，在床上化成一滩春水。  
木村伸出手指去逗弄二宫的舌头，每当二宫要舔弄到指尖，他就坏心地拿开。几次下来，二宫的小舌一次都没够到，他气哼哼地嘟起嘴巴。这时木村才把手指插进二宫的嘴巴里，搅弄他的小舌，二宫报复似的轻咬了一口。  
木村逗弄了半天才拔出手指，小舌不舍的追逐了出来，带着齿痕指尖和艳红的舌尖被一条色情的银丝连接着。  
木村的喉结滚动了两下，他要开始吃夜宵了。

二宫听到了皮带扣解开的啪嗒声和拉链扯开的哗啦声。接着他就难耐地呻吟起来。  
"啊…尼酱…啊…"  
木村用肉棒拍打了几下二宫的会阴部，二宫的菊穴爽得都收缩起来，没一会儿木村的肉棒就被蜜汁染湿了。  
"娜莉怎么这么不爱惜自己的身体，抑制剂怎么可以用那么大剂量呢？娜莉说要不要尼酱帮助你呢？"

"啊…尼酱…快帮帮我…救救娜莉吧…啊…"

木村撩起二宫被汗浸湿的刘海，吻了吻额头，亲了亲鼻尖，却避开了迎上来的半张着的猫唇。

"娜莉想要尼酱怎么帮你呢？说出来。"  
木村磁性温柔的声音在二宫右耳边响起，湿热气息把二宫的耳朵都激红了。木村又在二宫的腺体上用舌头画圈圈。二宫彻底受不住了，他发出更加淫浪的呻吟声。

"尼酱…快插进来…快标记娜莉…娜莉…要给尼酱生孩子…娜莉要做尼酱的omega…啊嗯…"

Alpha粗大的肉棒一下子就插进了omega柔嫩的小穴里，二宫舒服得腰肢都抬了起来。他半眯着眼睛，眼角带着媚色，用短短肉肉的手指玩弄着自己的乳头，嗓眼里还发出勾人的呻吟。

木村看着身下完全屈服于欲望的二宫，更加大力地快速抽弄着，把二宫的呻吟声都顶弄的破碎了。穴肉如海浪起伏般包裹着木村的粗大，他的肉棒往蜜穴的更深处探寻。  
"嗯…啊…尼…酱…亲亲娜莉…尼酱…"  
木村狠狠吻住了二宫，他们激烈地接吻，舌头追逐缠绵着，涎水从二宫的嘴角滑落到枕头上，呻吟声都被堵在了嗓眼里。

"嗯…哈…哈…啊…"  
木村终于松开了二宫的嘴唇，二宫大口大口的呼吸着。  
木村轻咬了一下二宫的喉结，避开腺体来到锁骨处狠狠地嘬咬，留下了吻痕。那是他在自己omega身上留下的印章。他又来到了二宫的左胸前，含住乳粒吮吸了一会儿，二宫被爽得后穴一阵收缩。木村用牙齿轻咬着乳头，向上拉扯又突然松口。二宫的乳房被玩弄的都肿了起来。  
"嗯…右边也要"  
二宫又痛又爽，忍不住把自己的乳肉送向木村的嘴边。  
"娜莉真是尼酱的淫娃娃" 木村又去蹂躏右边的乳粒。  
"啊…嗯…尼酱好棒…" 二宫爽得抱住了木村的头。  
二宫的乳头被玩儿的红红肿肿，被口水沾染得亮晶晶的。  
木村在二宫的肚脐上舔了几圈，使得白嫩的肚子不住痉挛。又一路向上舔弄着，在二宫的身上留下了一条长长的水痕。他咬住二宫的下巴又用舌头描绘他漂亮的痣。同时下半身又猛烈地抽插识图撞开生殖腔。二宫细直白净的腿紧紧缠住木村的腰，仰着下巴只能发出气声。淫水从他们的交合出流到二宫的屁股上。  
二宫的生殖腔终于被打开了，粗长滚烫的肉棒一下子就冲撞进去狠命地操干着。二宫又痛又爽，无意识地在木村后背划出几道抓痕。  
肉棒冲进生殖腔深处开始成结，木村一口咬住二宫的后颈，把自己雪松气味清冽的信息素注入到散发着柑橘气味的腺体里。大量的精液灌入二宫的生殖腔，量大的小肚子都涨的更圆了。  
二宫射在了木村的小腹上就昏睡了过去。

当木村把肉棒抽出去的时候，大量淫液交融着精液从二宫菊穴喷射出来。二宫的身上布满吻痕，腰上还有木村捏出的淡红色指印。

木村抱着他昏睡过去的omega去浴室清理。二宫被放在温热的水中，他迷迷糊糊的醒了。木村在他的身后拥着他，用手指扣弄着他的小穴仔细清理着。还处于发情期的二宫身体异常敏感，没几下就又开始泌水、发出浪吟。他感受到后腰处尼酱的东西越来越硬了。  
"尼酱，娜莉没吃饱，娜莉还想要哦~"  
木村忍无可忍，他让二宫跪趴在浴缸边，从背后狠狠地操了进去。  
"娜莉抬头，看看你美丽淫荡的样子。"  
"啊…嗯…尼酱…尼酱…"  
二宫看到镜子里的自己被身后健壮的alpha不断侵犯着，木村的手指扣弄着自己的舌头，口水都流到了脖子上，麦色健壮的身体和自己粉白的身体贴的紧紧的，视觉上的刺激使得二宫前面和后面同时射了出来。  
"啊…啊啊…尼酱插的我好爽…啊…尼酱射给我啊…"  
木村激烈地插弄着他的男孩，掰过他的头吻住他的唇瓣。直到把二宫操干的身子都直不起来才又射给他。

这个澡真的是洗了好长时间。

擦干身子后，他把二宫的双腿放到自己的臂弯上并抱住他的腰，又让二宫双手抱住他的脖子。而他的肉棒还插在二宫湿热紧致的小穴里。木村以这个姿势抱着二宫走回卧室。每走一步，二宫的喉咙中就发出餍足的轻哼声。

二宫枕着木村的手臂甜甜地睡着了，红肿水润的嘴唇弯出好看的笑。木村温柔地看着臂弯里熟睡的二宫，他一会儿想摸一摸怀里人漂亮的眼尾，一会儿想捏一捏白嫩的脸蛋，一会儿又想亲亲香软的嘴唇，但又怕这样的触碰会惊扰了他的娜莉。最后他稀罕地看着他的宝贝一夜没睡。

—

"娜莉没有我帮忙的时候都是怎么度过发情期的？"木村看着怀里的二宫问到。  
"欸—娜莉没有尼酱的时候只能想着尼酱的脸夹被子夹枕头呢。"  
二宫抬起头，上目线看着木村，用手指戳了戳木村胸口，委屈巴巴地回答道。


	2. Chapter 2

孕期的Omega妊娠反应非常强烈，尽管木村尽心尽力地投喂他的娜莉，二宫的下巴还是尖了不少。身体不适伴随着漫长的热潮期，二宫愈发不愿意离开房门。

这些日子木村有很多工作要处理，忙得很少有回家的机会。这种时候，二宫总是穿着木村的衣服，蜷在残存着木村好闻雪松味信息素的被子里迷迷糊糊地打游戏。等到玩乏了就抱紧被子，矜矜鼻子嗅嗅自己alpha的气味，然后委屈巴巴地扁扁嘴巴，可怜兮兮地睡着了。

木村忙完了工作，赶回家的时候已经是深夜了。卧室的门缝里漏出了一线暖洋洋的光。他轻轻地推开门，看到他的小男孩乖巧的睡颜。二宫侧躺在床上，被子被他双手双脚缠抱在怀里，他身上只穿着一件不合身的白衬衫。领口处的扣子没有系，或许是睡前还在床上滚了滚，搞得他衣着凌乱，领口滑落到上臂，漏出半个浑圆雪白的肩头。衬衫底部的那颗扣子也没有系，一侧的衣摆已经被卷到腰后，嫩白挺翘的小屁股也露出来了。或许是没有木村的陪伴，他睡得有些不安稳，床头的台灯还亮着，暖橙色的灯光映在二宫的脸上，他眉头微蹙，浓密的睫毛微微颤动，脸上还有些红晕…  
木村跪在床前看着他的娜莉，怜惜地轻抚了抚他支楞起来的头发，又小心翼翼地碰了碰他的脸蛋。整日工作带来的疲乏与烦躁被眼前柔软的人治愈了，木村温柔而满足地笑出来。

"呜…尼酱回来啦。"  
脸上的痒意把二宫唤醒了，他用可爱的汉堡手揉了揉眼睛，又张开手臂要抱抱。然后二宫身体悬空，又被轻柔地放在木村的腿上。他双手伏在木村肩膀，调整到一个舒服的姿势，然后就扑到自己Alpha的怀里蹭来蹭去撒娇索吻。  
温热的小舌钻进木村的嘴里，木村用力吸吮着怀里人散发着奶香味和柑橘信息素的小舌，又用力吸咬他柔软粉嫩的唇瓣，木村温热的手掌从二宫的后颈一路摩挲到衬衫下摆，到达Omega的臀部。二宫被吻得喘不上气，发出奶猫般呜咽的声音，口水沿着他的嘴角一直流到白皙的脖子上。木村终于放过他的嘴唇，转去亲吻他后颈的腺体。二宫被激的挺直了上身，双手紧紧攥着木村的前襟，大口大口地喘气，微肿红唇被口水染的晶亮。木村用力揉捏着二宫的两瓣臀肉，白嫩滑腻的臀肉从他的指缝中挤了出来。二宫感受到自己的乳房变得肿胀痛痒，两颗樱红的乳粒变得挺立，隔着衬衫都能察觉到它们的存在。他的后穴也愈发痒起来，他不自觉地摆动起小屁股蹭弄着木村的下体，不过一会，木村的裤子就被二宫小穴分泌出的淫水打湿了。卧室里充盈着Omega浓烈香甜的信息素。  
二宫轻挣开木村的双手，俯身跪爬到他的腿间，用牙齿拉开木村的裤链，Alpha硬挺粗长的肉棒一下子就打到二宫漂亮的脸蛋上。他伸出舌头舔了舔肉棒的前端，又扬起头看向木村：  
"尼酱，娜莉好想你哦，娜莉想吃尼酱的肉棒，想喝尼酱的牛奶～"  
木村看着趴在自己胯下、用狗狗眼望着自己、撅着屁股说出淫荡话的小男孩，只感觉下身硬的发疼。但他忍住把二宫压在身下冲动，他要他的娜莉完全丧失理智求着自己狠狠操干他淫乱的身子，再把他禁锢在自己身下玩坏他。三个月身孕的Omega正是需要用激烈性爱滋养身体的时候，这样的性事完全不会伤害到他的身体。  
二宫一口吞下木村给肉棒，他一边用湿热的小舌仔细舔舐着冠首、刺激铃口，一边又用湿漉漉的眼睛看向木村，观察他的反应。谁能耐得住这样的勾引呢？木村抱住二宫的头，把自己的肉棒全部顶入二宫的小嘴中。搞得二宫的喉咙不断痉挛，变得更大的肉棒把二宫的小嘴撑的酸涩，娇气的Omega开始发出嘤嘤的呜咽声。不过二宫很快适应了这种感觉，他吞咽嘬弄着口中滚烫硬挺的肉棒，又用小手揉捏着囊袋，饥渴地想要快一点喝到心心念念的牛奶。终于，二宫感受到口中肉棒上的青筋跳了跳，自己尼酱也发出了闷哼声，肉棒狠狠在他嘴里地抽动了一阵，大量浓稠滚烫的液体射到二宫的嘴里，二宫条件反射地吞掉了口中的液体。木村抽出肉棒，白浊又喷射到二宫的脸和头上。他直起身子欣赏二宫淫靡的样子。二宫先是把蹭到嘴角的精液舔舐干净，眯起眼睛咂咂嘴巴，好像是在回味自己尼酱的味道。然后他用手指揩下脸上的白浊，把沾着精液的指尖放到嘴巴里魇足地舔吮着。舔弄干净后，他仰躺在床上，张开双腿，把早已湿透的小穴展现在木村面前，又把自己沾着口水的粗短可爱的手指插入饥渴的后穴开始自慰，另一只手放在自己微微隆起的小腹上，再像一直勾人的小猫一样侧着头眨着眼看向身前的Alpha。  
"啊…嗯…尼酱…娜莉肚子里的宝宝也想尼酱了…嗯…尼酱快进来陪陪它…"  
木村撑在二宫身上，用嘴堵住发出淫言浪语的小嘴，又用肉棒摩擦着身下的人早就被淫水打湿的穴口。二宫的小穴不断张合着，浪穴中分泌出的液体很快就把屁股下的床单浸湿了。  
木村一把扯开二宫身上松垮的衬衫上的扣子，俯首啃咬着二宫左侧的乳头，又用手揉捏着右侧的乳肉。怀孕后的男性Omega的乳房会变得像女性一样丰腴，被喂养得好的Omega甚至会很早就开始泌乳。二宫觉得自己的胸口又痛又胀，像有什么东西要从乳尖处喷射出来。他难耐地摆动着头呻吟起来，又挺起上身把胸贴向木村，两条白皙纤细的腿缠住木村的腰，把自己的小穴使劲在肉棒上摩擦。  
"啊嗯…尼酱…尼酱娜莉要产奶了…啊…"  
二宫大声尖叫着，左侧乳房分泌出少量甘甜的乳汁喷射到木村的嘴里。  
木村用手扶住肉棒对准小穴，猛地撞进了二宫烂熟湿热的骚穴中。肉浪紧缠木村的肉棒，二宫被标记后经常被使用的后穴还如同初次使用时一般紧致。木村被爽的闷哼出声，握住二宫的一双脚腕，把他的双腿驾到自己肩上便开始使劲的操干着。二宫被操弄的肠肉被肉棒带出来又顶弄回去，穴口处分泌的骚水被打成白沫。二宫粉嫩的肉棒很快就射出了透明的液体，他的身体只靠操弄后面就会轻易的射精。他舒服的发出破碎的呻吟和不知羞耻的叫床声。  
"尼酱操得娜莉好舒服…娜莉喜欢尼酱的大肉棒…再深一点…啊…娜莉的宝宝也要…"  
木村粗喘出声，把二宫翻过身来，从背后大力操干着他。二宫被干得身体直向前打滑，又被木村拽住胳膊，上身悬着，跪都跪不稳。  
卧室里清冽的雪松信息素和香甜的柑橘信息素交融在一起，肉体碰撞的啪啪声夹杂着充盈着淫水的小穴被撞击时发出的咕唧声，还有Alpha粗重的喘息声伴随着Omega浪荡的娇吟。  
木村看着身下淫乱的淫娃，飞快地抽插，又用手拍打二宫柔软的屁股，二宫被激得小穴一阵紧缩，摇着屁股尖叫着射了出来。木村握紧身下人的腰，大力操干几十下，终于把滚烫的精液射进二宫的浪穴，二宫被浇灌得身体都抽搐了几下，后穴喷出大量淫水打体内的肉棒上，他无力地趴在床上，生殖腔也被操的敞开了。  
木村把二宫抱到自己的身上，坐着的姿势让肉棒一下子就顶进到二宫身体更深处。更敏感的地方接纳了木村的巨大。二宫爽得扭起了腰，坐在肉棒上上下运动着。木村牵起二宫的手放在他们身体交合处，让二宫感受他自己的淫乱放荡，然后又开始顶弄身上的人。二宫的腰一下就能软了，他把手放在木村的膝盖上，向后撑着身子，仰着头发出含混的呻吟声，操进生殖腔的快感让他彻底沦陷在情欲之中。木村一只手抚摸着二宫的小腹，一只手玩弄着二宫粉嫩的肉棒。  
"娜莉，尼酱和宝宝都在你的身体里。"  
"啊…尼酱…娜莉爱你…娜莉要尼酱永远都和我在一起…啊…不行了…"  
木村滚烫的精液射进了Omega的生殖腔。二宫的生殖腔被射满了精液，他的前端爽的喷射出了淡黄色的液体，胀大的乳房也流出了少许乳汁。他被操弄到失禁，无力地躺在木村腿间，双腿绷紧伸直，蜷着脚趾的肉乎乎的脚丫顺势搭在木村双肩上。后穴又流出一股一股的春水。  
木村拔出肉棒时连接处发出啵的一声，小穴不知羞耻地张合抽搐着，淫水混合着精液流了木村一身。木村把手指插入被操到微微红肿的小穴里，来回抽插带出更多淫液，又把沾着自己和二宫液体的手指放进二宫的嘴里，搅弄他的小舌。二宫闭着眼睛，吸吮着木村的手指，把自己尼酱的手指舔的干干净净。但他实在累的不行也舒服的不行，很快就睡着了。  
木村把浑身布满吻痕沾着精液的二宫抱到浴室仔细清理。又整理好床铺，把睡的香甜的Omega放到干净的床上，在他的腺体注入自己的信息素。又低喃一句我也爱你，便温柔地拥着他的爱人进入梦乡。木村也要好好休息恢复体力，毕竟孕期的Omega贪吃的很，明天又是一场硬仗。


End file.
